Marry christmas red lotus -oneshot-
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: (I TOOK THIS STORY OVER FROM P'HEER SHIPPER WHO WANTED TO QUIT WRITING) a little onshot about how the red lotus had to spend christmas while they were in jail for 13 years...


**marry christmas red lotus -oneshot-**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Zaheer**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know the drill zaheer"

The guard called. Zaheer looked at him blankely,just returning from the spirit world with the sad news it was december 25th, christmas eve...

"ofcourse.

getting to his feet and faced the wall, knowing the drill all full well by now. He had to stand on his feet with his face to the wall so they could place the bowl rice in the porch so he could get it once they closed the door again and he was all alone in his cell.

"You get some extra rice, since its christmas... your lucky."

The guard grinned as placed the bowl down,. which made zaheer growl angrily. If he had bending he would have **SO** attacked them now, but he hadn't, and soon he was sitting in the dark again with the extra rice in a small bowl next to his normal one.

 _"well... at last this christmas is better then when I was with my parents..."_

He thought as he chewed it down. Christmas with his parents had always been a disaster, he had to sit still and be the good little boy, thats why he ran away and joined the red lotus... there he had al the freedom in the world... and the freedom to give freedom to others... Be who he wanted to be...

 _"and make amazing friends...with who I could celebrate christmas..., if we hand't been so bussy every year"_

he thought. hoping his friends were having a better cristmas then he at the moment... do he already knew the answer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

P'li

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Food"

The amazonian combustion bender looked up as she heard the voice of one of the guards call by the door, but she felt to cold to get up, the man signed as he placed the bowl down at her feet and turned around.

"all yours, see what you do with it! "

The man scowled at her as he put the plate at her feet. The amazonian woman looked at it, starting to gobble the little food she always got down.

"Pafatic woman...Marry christmas...Hopefully were not stuck with you for another year..."

The man huffed as he walked up, But when she heard the word _"Christmas"_ P'li looked up. Was it already **THAT** time of year again... not that she cared. She never had a normal christmas in her life. During her time with the warlord there was no room for HER during the christmas celebrations, and during her time with the red lotus they were to bussy...

 _"Do I_ _ **DO**_ _wonder what it would be like to celebrate christmas like normal people..."_

She thought as she silently ate her rice...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ghazan  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Marry Christmas Ghazan, here is your food"

One of the guards beamed as he came to the Lavabenders cage to bring him his food. The lavabender named Ghazan looked up and smiled as he saw the man coming up with his food.

"Mary Christmas, and thanks... extra food like every year I pressume..."

The lavabender askes smirking as he let go the wooden side that was the top of his cage.

"sure thing, do It will be a little less then last year, since we have been threw some...budget cuts"

The man said as he put the plate at his feet threw the small gate. Ghazan looked at it with a small smile, even do they were his enemies, and he would have no mercy on them once he would be released of this damn prison, he did feel sorry for the budget cuts, knowing some of them could lose their job as well.

"well, be happy your still working, would be worse if you lost that I guess..."

He kindly said as he sat down and ate his rice. His last christmas had been dreadfull, since he was raised by his older sister at the streets and had no **PROPPER** food. He was lucky to join the red lotus. Not only because there he made incredible friends, with whom he could be who he was without being afraid they thought he was a weirdo... but also because he met Ming Hua with who'm he had fallen in love the moment he saw her...

 _"I hope Ming Hua can have a good christmas as well..."_

Ghazan thought as he chewed down his rice in silence, watching as it started to snow a bit. ...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ming Hua

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Time to get fed"

A woman carelessly said as she came into the small prison with a bolw of rice. Ming Hua looked up from the latest story she had been making up at the woman who put the bowl before her, it was a suprisingly larger bowl then normal, and it even had some veggies in it..

"why so many all of a sudden, did the white lotus finally decide to try and feed us as **HUMANS** instead of **ANIMAILS** "

She commanded dryly as she let the woman feed her, knowing she wouldn't be able to make water arms and eat by herself because of this **BLASTED** cell..

"No, just because of christmas... its a little less then last year do..."

She coldly replied as she waited for her to finish chewing before she put in the next bit.

" **OO** yeah, the christmas **CRAP** tradition..."

Ming Hua thought, remembering she INDEED always got a little extra food at christmas eve , because of the thought of peace and happiness at that blasted evening. She never celebrated christmas. Her parents didn''t liked christmas for some reason, and the only reason she knew what christmas was all about was when she heard other parents tell their kids how special it was... as a kid she had always longed to know what it felt like, but now... she thought about it just as her parents did... a waste of time...

"come on, hurry up already! I wanne be finished for the christmas celebration begins!"

The woman snapped when Ming Hua was so deep in thought that she stopped chewing for a bit. Ming Hua looked at her grinning now, chewing as slowly as she could, just to annoy her. The woman growled annoyed as she was finaly finished, getting up without saying anoter word. Leaving her to rot in her cell...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **FIN**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **MARRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

 **revieuw!**


End file.
